Unknown Relatives and Now Known Enemies
by Incinerator1
Summary: With Red Death defeated, Dragons and humans have gotten along. But all is not as it seems, Hiccup is invited to join a tribe of Dragon Trainers, its the start of another adventure, involving a new enemy and a secret that Hiccup's mother took with her to her grave. Some OC's and big battles. Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD, just the OC's.
1. Chapter 1: The Message

**Hey guys, it's my second fanfic, yay! So don't be mad if my updates are slow cuz I'm doing two at the same time…what? I like a challenge.**

Chapter 1: The Message

_Dragon Training Arena_

_Dragon Training Class_

"All right everyone, what is a Snaptrapper?" asked Hiccup to the five teens surrounding him.

"Oh, oh, me please Hiccup!" begged Fishleggs as he frantically waved his hand in the air

"Sorry Fish, you answered the last twelve questions." Replied Hiccup, "Let someone else answer."

"Oh, fine." Said Fishleggs sadly

"Oh, I'll answer." Said Ruffnut,

"Well that's surprising, but go ahead." Said Hiccup

"I like these ones, they're those four headed ones that use the smell of chocolate to eat people." Answered Ruffnut

"Well close, but the Snaptrapper doesn't really eat people, but they do use the scent of chocolate to lure people to them." Replied Hiccup

"Well, I was half right." Said Ruffnut

"Yeah, like your brain, you only got half of it." Insulted Tuffnut

"Well, at least I was born with a brain." Said Ruffnut

"We're twins half-wit." Replied Tuffnut

"Hey guys, cut it out before you start another fight." Said Astrid

"Astrid is right, no fighting, the last time you guys fought, you started aiming your Zippleback heads at each other. The explosions you guys caused took weeks to clean up." Scolded Hiccup

"ELLO'!" came a voice at the entrance of the arena, making everyone turn around to a man walking over from the gate.

The man was in his 20's, he had brown hair, green eyes and a handsome face. He wore leather armor, which matched the tone of his hair. On his waist was a black whip tied onto a grey belt and on his right shoulder slung a pouch, and on his left shoulder was a bright red Terrible Terror.

_Grrrr _growled Toothless

"Toothless, easy boy." Said Hiccup, calming Toothless down

"Umm, yeah, so who are you?" Asked Hiccup as the man approached the group of teens.

"Well, you can call me Thomas and this is my Dragon Flambit." Replied Thomas in a British accent, "And…uh…oh, I'm ere' to deliver a message."

"Whose the message for?" asked Astrid

"I'm lookin' for an…uh…Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, is he ere'?" said Thomas, making the whole group look at Hiccup.

"I'm Hiccup." Said Hiccup, stepping forward with Toothless beside him

"You're Hiccup?" replied Thomas scanning Hiccup, "I thought you'd be taller."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, don't judge a book by its cover. Anyway, I'm ere' to give you this letter." Said Thomas, reaching for his pouch, only to find nothing there.

"Dammit, where is that bloody piece of paper." Cursed Thomas, "Flambit, do you know where it tis'?"

The Terror simply flew over to Thomas' pouch, opened it, and revealed a letter addressed to Hiccup.

"Oh, thank you Flambit." Said Thomas, petting Flambit, "Anyway, ere' ya go."

"Uh, thanks?" said Hiccup

"Just doin' my job, I'll just take my leave." Replied Thomas

Then he whistled

"RAZOR!" shouted Thomas "TIME TO GO!"

Just then, a Timberjack came through the arena gate running beside Thomas, stopping inches before he crushed his master.

"Wait you can ride Dragons!" exclaimed Hiccup

"Well o' course, my whole tribe can do this." replied Thomas as he climbed on the Timberjack Razor.

_Tribe! _Thought Hiccup

"Razor, fly." Ordered Thomas, signaling Razor to fly away

"Well Hiccup, what does the letter say?" asked Snotlout

"Alright relax, it says:" replied Hiccup

_Dear Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III,_

_I've heard of your Dragon training skills, that you had the brains and the nerves to be the only person in your village to befriend a Dragon, and that you were able to defeat a Death with your Dragon, with only the loss of your leg. Your skill and talent with Dragons has caught my attention, and I'd like to make you an offer. I'd like you to join my tribe of Dragon Trainers and Tamers, the Draconics, we are all Dragon Trainers who either were casted out from our homes, came here by choice, or was born here. You may have already met my brother Thomas and his Dragons Flambit and Razor and you have a particular idea of what and who we are. You don't have to give me an answer yet, for I am already one day away from your village, Berk, and you can give me your answer when I get there._

_Xavier McAllen_

_Chief of the Draconic Tribe_

Hiccup couldn't believe it, there was a whole tribe of Dragon Trainers, and he didn't even know about it.

"Whoa, Hiccup this-this is big!" exclaimed Astrid, "You were invited to join a tribe of Dragon Trainers, a TRIBE!"

"I know, this is…overwhelming." Said Hiccup, gaining a nudge from Toothless, "I know Toothless, and I have to tell dad."

He then got on Toothless' back and flew away towards his dad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Berk _

_Next Day_

The day went by after Hiccup received the letter to join the _Dracon _tribe, and Hiccup's dad had mixed feelings about him joining, but eventually, Stoic decided to settle everything as soon as the Draconics arrived. And so the next day, the villagers of Berk spotted ships heading towards Berk. There were two ships, about the size of a large galleon, which didn't use sails to move, but enormous sea Dragons that the village has never seen before, there were cannons protruding out of the sides, and clearly there were Dragons and their owners onboard, running the ship.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Draconic Ship_

The captain and also Chief of the Draconic Tribe, Xavier McAllen, stood at the front of the ship, looking at the village of Berk. Xavier McAllen looked no more than 25 years old; he had long spiky jet-black hair that reached up to his waist. He had scars all over his body, brown eyes, and a stone face that doesn't often smile. He had two swords, one slung onto his waist, the other on his back, and beside him was a black Night Fury also with scars all over its body, with purple electrifying eyes.

"Thomas." Called Xavier with no accent

"Yeah?" asked Thomas

"Ready Razor, get permission from the chief to allow us to dock and let the Whailers roam around." Ordered Xavier

"Alright." Said Thomas, walking away.

"Oh, and take Aria and Nathan with you, I'm still fairly cautious of those Vikings." Said Xavier

"Ok." Said Thomas, "ARIA, NATHAN, GET WINDBREAKER AND TOMBRAIDER PREPPED AND READY TO GO."

_Well Hiccup, it's time we meet. _Thought Xavier, as his brother and two other Dragon riders left the ship.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Berk_

_Village POV._

There were three figures that flew from the deck of the ship and landed in front of the villagers. The first figure was the messenger Thomas from yesterday, but the other two figures were different people. The one on the left was a girl about 17 years old, she had blonde hair with blue eyes, and she had green casual clothes, a red belt and a bow and quiver arrows on her back. She was riding on a blue-green Arrowjaw, a dragon with four crescent shaped wings with a glare that sent shivers to all the villagers. The one on the right was a buff man about his 30's, he had a square jaw with a tough looking face, and he wore bulky white armor with a red belt and two axes tied onto the belt. He rode on a large Boneknapper with big, bulky and sharp armor that made the villagers keep their distance.

"Ello' again." Said Thomas in his British accent, "Where is' the chief, I need to speak with im'."

"I'm right ere'." Said Stoic coming forward

"So you're the chief?" asked the girl.

"Of course he's the chief Aria, he stepped forward." Said the boy

"Well soooooorry." Said Aria, "I was just checking Nathan."

"Enough you two, so chief, Xavier needs permission to dock our ships and let our sea Dragons roam in Berk seas." Asked Thomas, "He said we can discuss the formalities once we dock."

"Permission granted." Said Stoic

"Thank you, Aria, get back to the ship and tell Xavier we're clear to dock." Ordered Thomas

"Alright." Said Aria as she flew back to the ship.

"Now, what is it you want with my son?" asked Stoic

"Don't worry, chief Xavier will explain it all soon." Said Nathan

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Berk_

_Grand Hall_

After the Draconic galleons docked on the Berk port and the Whailers were free to roam in the sea, Chief Xavier made his way to the Great Hall to discuss with Stoic chiefly matters. Everyone was waiting outside the Hall to see when Stoic would come out, and when he did he looked somewhat shocked and surprised after the meeting.

"Hiccup, he wishes to see you." Said Stoic

"*Inhale *huff, ok." Said Hiccup as he entered the great hall to talk to Thane, chief of the Draconics.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well how do ya like it, plz give good reviews, if you give bad ones, screw you, jk ****.**


	2. Chapter 2: Brother

**Ops, at the last part I accidentally entered the name of my other OC from my 1****st**** story, sorry. Well anyways, here it is, Chapter 2.**

Chapter 2: Brother

_Grand Hall_

_Hiccup POV._

I walked in the Grand Hall and looked around, and surprisingly I didn't see the chief of the Draconics anywhere, I only saw an empty table.

"Hello?" I shouted

"Well, good to finally see you young Hiccup." Said a voice, as a figure dropped down from the celling startling me.

"Well you certainly know how to make an entrance." I said sarcastically

"Well you certainly are as sarcastic as you are famous." Replied Xavier, "Most people would say you were ten feet tall with a lot more…how would you say…_frightening _features."

I sighed, "Yeah I get that a lot."

"Anyways, my name is Xavier McAllen, chief of the Draconics." Said Xavier

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, Dragon trainer and heir to the Hooligan Tribe." I replied taking a quick bow

"You really didn't need to bow, I hate it when people do that." Said Xavier, "Anyways, come sit, we can talk."

He motioned to an empty table, and we both sat down.

"So, would you like something, water, juice?" asked Xavier

"Maybe just water." I replied

"Alright." Said Xavier

He then chanted some words I couldn't understand, and some strange symbols appeared and flew in front of me and formed into a glass of water.

"H-how did you do that?!" I screamed

"Ha, you'd be surprised the things Dragons can teach you." Replied Xavier, "They are amazing creatures full of magic."

"Magic?" I asked

"Of course, how do you think they can breath fire without getting burned on the inside, fly at great speeds, considering their size and wing size?" questioned Xavier

"Well, I don't know, I just thought that they were born that way." I replied, earning a chuckle from Xavier.

"Heh, you act just like your mother." Said Xavier

"Wait, you knew mom!" I said shocked

"Of course, she was well known in our tribe." Replied Xavier

"Mom was in your tribe!" I screamed once again

"Not only that, she was the wife of the chief before me and had two sons." Said Xavier

"No way." I said shocked beyond belief, to know that my mom was the wife of the old chief of the Draconics and had children with him nonetheless.

"Yes, but she left after having the second son, taking him with her and leaving the 1st in the tribe." Said Xavier, sadness in his voice.

"What happened?" I asked

"Dunno, she never said, and I never found out." He said sadly, "But what I do know is that she boarded a ship to a far away village to escape her old life."

"Where did she go?" I asked, not liking where the conversation was going.

_Wait where is he going with this. _I thought

"She fled to another tribe far away, one that hated Dragons, so that the chief would never find her."

"Where?"

"That tribe that she fled to was Berk, she married Stoic the Vast and together they raised the second son, Rais McAllen, later renamed by chief Stoic the Vast of the Hairy Hooligans as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, you." Said Xavier, nearly causing me to faint, "And the elder son eventually took the roll of chief of the Draconics."

Realization hit me like lightning, _Oh no, he isn't gonna say…_

"Hello, brother." Calmly said Xavier, cracking a small grin

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and I fainted, I had a brother.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Great Hall_

_Xavier POV._

_Well he took it better than I expected. _I thought as I laid Hiccup…no… Rais down on a bench.

"Well, I finally found you kid, you actually look like her." I said aloud thinking of mom.

I started a coughing fit just after talking.

_Damn, it's getting worse by the day. _I thought conjuring up a bucket of cold water with ice.

"Wakey wakey little baby." I said before dumping the water on Rais' head, ice and all.

"GAAAA, BROTHER, MOM, what!?" he screamed looking around frantically.

"Glad to see you away from dreamland, little Rais." I said, making Rais shift uncomfortably.

"Uh, so this is… kinda awkward." Said Rais looking down at the floor

"Yeah, it kinda was after my, no _our _dad passed, hel I still think it's kinda strange." I said

"Feeling's mutual." Said Rais

"But he asked me that you be brought back to the Draconics, and that is one of the reasons I sent you that letter and came here." I said, earning a confused look from Rais.

"Wait, what about 'my skills as a Dragon Trainer' and all that?" said Rais, trying to mimic my voice.

I inwardly chuckled at my brother's antics, "True and false, it was the only way I could talk to you without drawing suspicion to myself, and most of the tribe seemed to admire to your feats."

"So, does dad know?" he asked

_He must mean Stoic. _I thought, "Well, yes, it was hard to convince him, but eventually he accepted it."

"So, the whole reason you asked me to join you is because you want your family back." He asked

"Yeah, basically." I said, rubbing the back of my head, "So whadya say, will you join us?"

He thought for a few moments.

"I-I can't decide now." He said, saddening me

"Alright that's ok." I said, then an idea popped up inside my head, "Hey, how about this, you spend a week in my tribe, then you can give me your decision."

"I guess." He said nervously,

"Great! We can leave anytime!" I said excitedly

"Umm, ok?" he said uncertainly and backed out of the Hall.

"Well that went surprisingly better then I expec-" Another coughing spree started and interrupted me, this time the coughs had blood.

"Grr, it's *cough, starting again." I said weakly as I trudged out of the building.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BOOM! I was about to make more, but I decided to make you guys wait, MUHAHAHAHA (Thanks for reading.)**


End file.
